


Milkrun

by Megpie71



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Not suitable for the lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megpie71/pseuds/Megpie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the simplest parts of time travel have their own complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkrun

The shop is a small one, near a housing estate. Just a little corner shop, with an off-licence nearby. The bloke behind the till doesn't look up when the girl breezes in. He doesn't see the big smile she graces him with.

He doesn't see a lot of things. 

She looks at the newspaper, checking the date. Then she goes through a small change purse, coins and notes, separating the money into two piles. 

"'E's got it wrong again," she mutters to herself. 

She checks over the money, counting it. A wisp of hair tumbles loose from what looks to be the rather haphazard effort at pulling it back into a ponytail (a haphazard arrangement which took at least half an hour's concerted effort in front of a mirror), and she blows it out of the way, impatient. Then she makes her way over to the refrigerator cabinet. 

She goes to the bottles of milk, and takes one from the display, checking the best-by date. Then she brings it to the till.

"That'll be a pound," the bloke behind the till says. The girl scrapes together her change, and hands it over with another dazzling smile. The bloke isn't looking. He just puts the milk into a plastic bag, and hands it over.

"Thanks," the girl says. She heads out the door, carrying the bag.

The bloke isn't watching where she goes. Nobody is. They don't see her head down the street, turn a corner, down an alley, and unlock a blue box standing there. They don't see her go inside. And they don't hear the strange puffing, wheezing, groaning noise as the box vanishes.

Somebody might notice the empty milk bottles left on their doorstep, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of a comment at the beginning of "The Empty Child", but could be from anywhen in the series after about "The End of the World".


End file.
